Confesiones entre amigos
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Porque ni Wally ni Donna pensaron que tendrían algo más en común que su círculo de amigos.


**Bueno como había dicho anteriormente, la idea de un one-shot entre estos cuatro ya me rondaba la mente desde que gaby1919 me pidió que escribiera una historia de los cuatro. Así que va con dedicación especial, espero que te guste.**

 **Tengo que advertir que Richard tiene un poco de OoC, por si alguien espera leer la personalidad que tiene en los titanes va a quedar un poco defraudado, Raven también pero creo que es más notorio el cambio con Robin. Con Donna me di la libertad de jugar con su personalidad, igual que con Kid Flash y creo que eso es todo. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **Confesiones entre amigos.**

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y sintió como era apartado del sueño en el que apenas se comenzaba a sumergir. Se talló los ojos con las manos y después las colocó detrás de la cabeza. Pensó que aquello significaba que por fin podría conciliar el sueño pero la simple idea le espantó los rastros de sueño, algo irónico considerando lo cansado que se había sentido al momento de acostarse en el sofá cama.

Al principio se había esforzado por quedarse dormido de todas las maneras posibles, había deshecho su improvisado tendido intentando encontrar la posición más cómoda y había volteado la almohada más de cinco veces para sentir el lado frío. Había sido hasta que se percató del tiempo que llevaba perdido que comprendió que su cuerpo deseaba mantenerlo despierto. Y eso había sido dos horas atrás. Los últimos ciento veinte minutos los había dedicado a observar el techo como si la solución a sus problemas, y a su insomnio, fuera a aparecer por arte de magia escrita sobre la pintura blanca.

¿Quién diría que una chica conseguiría lo que decenas de películas de terror nunca habían obtenido? Ni la mejor película más escalofriante había logrado mantenerlo tan atento cuando se encontraba exhausto y bastaba únicamente una joven pequeña, delgada y de corta melena oscura para tenerlo hasta las 2:00 am dando vueltas en un incómodo sillón.

Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos aproximarse hacía donde estaba. Por unos segundos su corazón se aceleró al considerar la posibilidad de que la chica que rondaba por su mente fuera a presentarse ante él. Sus ojos enfocaron al pasillo, por el cual una silueta se asomó tímidamente y una sonrisa esperanzadora cruzó por su rostro.

La figura ingresó en la pequeña sala y atravesó la habitación en puntillas. Dada la oscuridad que inundaba la estancia, el intruso no podía percatarse de la mirada escrutadora del joven en el sillón, pero para Wally era suficiente la escasa iluminación para comprobar que se trataba de una chica. Lamentablemente no era quien él deseaba ver a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo no dejo de observarla.

La joven llegó hasta la cocina a escasos metros de la sala y abrió el refrigerador cuidando no emitir ningún sonido. La luz pronto inundó la habitación y Donna se apresuró a sacar la leche para cerrar el electrodoméstico. Abrió el cartón y aproximó la boquilla a sus labios.

—Me alegra saber que no soy el único que hace eso a escondidas— la voz de Wally a sus espaldas provocó que la joven se sobresaltara y casi dejara caer el envase.

—¡Demonios Wallace!— maldijo la chica volviéndose hacía él y limpiándose la leche que corría al lado de sus labios con la manga de la playera— ¿Crees que podrías dar una señal de estar detrás de mí? Casi me das un infarto— dijo antes de dar otro trago.

Wally la observaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón con las manos metidas en la pantalonera y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer por despertarme es dejarme un poco— evadió la pregunta y se acercó hasta Donna.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y le pasó el envase antes de girarse en dirección a los estantes.

—No tengo que disculparme porque no estabas dormido— dijo mientras extraía un paquete a medias de galletas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?— cuestionó Wally alzando una ceja y tendiendo la mano al paquete.

Donna bufó al tiempo que mordía un bizcocho.

—E pasado los últimos tres años escuchando tus ronquidos— respondió luego de tragar— si tu sonora respiración no te despierta no veo como yo con un poco de luz y casi nada de ruido lo haría.

Al pelirrojo no le pareció graciosa su respuesta, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario que la molestara. No deseaba que ella se desquitara la próxima vez que lo encontrara dormido.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Tú y Rachel apagaron la luz una hora antes que Dick y yo.

Donna se encogió en hombros y extendió la mano al cartón.

—No puedo dormir— respondió antes de beber.

—¿Y pensaste que comiendo azúcar tal vez podrías conciliar el sueño?— preguntó Wally burlón.

—No, simplemente tuve un antojo nocturno— respondió Donna metiéndose una galleta a la boca— ¿y tú? Pensé que después de "haber tenido un día tan ocupado" estarías muerto al igual que Richard.

Wally frunció el ceño ante el tono de Donna y hundió la mano en el paquete en busca de la última galleta.

—Supongo que tampoco podía dormir.

Se metió la chuchería entera a la boca y después se giró sobre los talones para regresar al sillón.

Donna se extrañó ante la actitud del chico. No era común verlo expresarse con tan pocas palabras, por lo general Wally no perdía oportunidad para entablar conversación con alguien, más si se encontraba aburrido. Sopesó la idea de preguntarle si había algo que le molestara o inquietara pero temía que el chico se incomodara, no mantenían una relación tan estrecha como para llegar y preguntárselo libremente. Sus conversaciones eran escasas a pesar de que iban a la misma universidad y pasaban la mayoría de los días y noches en aquel departamento. La verdad era que ni siquiera eran el tipo de personas que frecuentaban, el único motivo por el cual se conocían era la amistad que Wally tenía con Richard y Donna con Rachel y que estos dos eran hermanos. Quitando ese componente, Donna dudaba de que hubiera llegado a cruzar palabras con él.

Sin embargo también había cierta familiaridad entre ambos. Era como si fueran primos lejanos, de aquellos que no se hablaban nunca pero no se llegan a sentir incomodos al estar juntos. Aunque no por eso Donna se pondría a tantear el terreno para descubrir hasta qué punto las cosas pasaban a tornarse embarazosas.

Lo que sí podría hacer era brindarle un poco de compañía. Estaba decidida a no volver al cuarto de Rachel para seguir observando la nada hasta que el cansancio pudiera más que ella. Así que tiró el empaque vacío en el cesto, se giró para sacar uno nuevo y se dirigió, con el cartón de leche en mano, al sofá.

—¿Estas de ánimo para un poco más de azúcar?— cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo tentativamente el paquete y el envase.

Wally no pudo contener la risa. Extendió su mano a la bebida y con la otra dio unas cuantas palmadas al sofá. Los ojos de Donna ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad por lo que pudo ver los gestos del pelirrojo. Le pasó el cartón y procedió a abrir el empaque. Se dejó caer a su lado y engulló la primera galleta con velocidad. Wally tomó la segunda y ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos. Por unos instantes el único sonido que se escuchó fue el del paquete de galletas al ser vaciado lentamente.

—Donna— la llamó Wally tras unos minutos.

La aludida emitió un ruido con la boca como respuesta.

—¿Podría preguntarte algo y tener la seguridad de que se quedará entre nosotros?

Una mezcla de confusión y diversión apareció en el rostro de la aludida.

—Claro.

Por el tono de voz, Wally pudo suponer que la joven estaba sonriendo y estuvo por decirle que lo olvidara pero no lo hizo. En realidad quería hablar con alguien.

—¿Rachel… ella… bueno… tú y ella son buenas amigas ¿no?— balbuceó.

La diversión por parte de Donna aumentó.

—Quiero pensarlo sino mi motivo de insomnio serán los planes de Rachel para tener a una extraña durmiendo bajo su techo— se mofó.

—Hablo en serio— dijo Wally sin ninguna pizca de gracia.

La mueca burlona de Donna se borró de su rostro tan pronto como las palabras atravesaron sus oídos. Desvió la mirada del techo y observó al pelirrojo. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía no había atisbo del chico bromista y divertido.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó con cierta incomodidad volviendo su mirada al techo— sí, Rachel y yo somos buenas amigas. ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

Wally se tomó su tiempo para responder. No estaba seguro de confesar frente a alguien que llevaba casi un año enamorado de Rachel y menos si ese alguien era la mejor amiga de la chica. No tenía la certeza de que Donna no le fuera a contar a Rachel y las cosas se incomodaran entre ambos. Hasta hace poco era que había logrado tener un avance en sus conversaciones con ella y eso había ocurrido al Wally darse cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad le gustaba la chica, cosa rara pues cuando recién se conocieron Wally apenas si la había notado.

Consideraba que se debía a que en aquel tiempo él tenía una relación y no ponía los ojos en nadie que no era su novia, además de haber escuchado a Dick decir algunas veces que su hermana menor estaba saliendo con alguien. Y cuando estuvo soltero, había abandonado la idea de una relación por los problemas y peleas que le había dejado la anterior. Aún ignoraba lo que había ocurrido entre Rachel y el tipo con el que salía, Dick jamás se lo mencionó y Wally nunca tuvo el interés para preguntárselo.

Incluso recordaba haber dejado el tema en el olvido. Pero unos meses atrás la incertidumbre lo había atacado por sorpresa al haber estado manteniendo una corta conversación con Rachel y darse cuenta de lo interesante que era. Después de aquella tarde comenzó a fijarse más en ella, descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla hablar sobre cualquier tema y le divertía la gracia que tenía para esparcir comentarios sarcásticos por la casa sin llegar a fastidiar a nadie. Le maravillaba el llegar con Dick y encontrarla siempre sentada en un extremo del sillón sumergida en un libro o con Donna en la cocina manteniendo conversaciones que él estaba lejos de comprender por completo.

Aunque lo que más disfrutaba era saber que siempre al despertar, Rachel lo aguardaba con una taza de café y una breve conversación trivial. No recordaba con exactitud cuando había iniciado ese pequeño ritual pero sí sabía que las noches que pasaba en ese incomodo sofá cama valían la pena cuando por la mañana se despertaba por el aroma del café y una mirada violenta aguardando en la cocina.

—¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Rachel?— preguntó Donna al comprender el trasfondo en las palabras de Wally.

Él se tardó en responder. Era una pregunta que él también se había hecho muchas veces en los últimos meses, pero aun no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. No recordaba el momento en que la dejo de ver como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, únicamente sabía que ahora le encantaba y aterraba la idea de que estuvieran a solas. Antes no tenía ningún inconveniente con que estuvieran en silencio pero ahora sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de llenar los silencios con palabras. Una táctica bastante estúpida, sabía que Rachel no era tan amante de conversaciones largas con personas que no eran muy cercanas a ella, por lo que terminaba en ocasiones atosigando a la joven para sacarle aunque fuera dos palabras.

 _Entró silbando una vieja melodía que ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado recientemente. A penas si alcanzaba a ver con la mochila y las bolsas que cargaba pero no permitió que eso le complicara el andar. Cerró la puerta con un suave golpe con el tobillo y se encaminó a la mesa. Al sentir que chocaba contra algo, comenzó a bajar las bolsas con cuidado._

— _¿Hay partido? — escuchó que una voz le preguntaba desde el sillón._

 _Volvió la mirada y detuvo su silbido al descubrir que Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón con un enorme libro en las manos._

— _Oh, lo siento Rach. Dick no me dijo que estarías aquí— se disculpó al recordar el gusto que tenía la joven por el silencio cuando leía— y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. El equipo favorito de tu hermano se enfrenta al mío._

— _Vaya— dijo sin ninguna pizca de emoción la joven cerrando el libro— ¿entonces la noche promete una pelea de frituras e insultos?— preguntó dejando el libro en la mesa de la sala._

 _Wally no pudo contener una risa ante su comentario._

— _Sería raro que no ocurriera ¿no?— cuestionó alzando una ceja y elevando la mirada al verla acercarse._

 _Rachel llevaba una playera de tirantes negra que se amoldaba a su figura y unos cortos shorts que Wally no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Un leve sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas al contemplar sus lindas y torneadas piernas y tuvo que volver a posar la mirada en las bolsas para evitar que ella lo descubriera._

— _Poco usual pero agradable— respondió Rachel llegando hasta donde él estaba y ayudándole a sacar la comida— Donna y yo tenemos examen mañana y no nos vendría mal silencio mientras estudiamos._

— _Creí que tú y Donna presumían de tanta inteligencia que nuestros gritos de cavernícolas no las podían distraer— contraatacó Wally con una sonrisa de lado citando algunas de las palabras de Rachel y Donna._

 _El sonrojo ya había desaparecido y sus ojos se atrevieron a alzarse para encontrarse con los de Rachel. Una mirada desafiante pero con un deje de diversión atravesaba los ojos de ella y, a pesar de que llevaba lentes, Wally no pudo evitar que el efecto hipnótico fuera menor. Era la primera vez que notaba lo atrayentes que resultaban los ojos violetas de Rachel._

— _No sabía que te gustaban estos dulces— dijo ella desviando la mirada y sacando un paquete de golosinas de la última bolsa._

 _Wally sintió como retomaba el control de sí mismo. Observó el empaque y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios._

— _No me gustan. Dick me pidió que te los trajera, dijo que son tus favoritos— respondió antes de buscar un destapador entre los cajones._

— _En ese caso gracias— comentó Rachel antes de abrirlos por un extremo y llevarse unos cuantos a la boca._

 _Se apoyó en la mano libre y de un pequeño salto se subió a la barra. Se quitó las sandalias con un rápido movimiento y cruzó las piernas._

— _En el tercer cajón a la derecha— dijo antes de llevarse más gomitas a la boca._

 _Wally asintió y abrió el que le indicaba. Encontró el destapador que tanto había buscado y le dedicó a la joven una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Rachel simplemente asintió y continuó comiendo. Wally destapó una de las sodas, sirvió dos vasos y le pasó uno a Rachel. Se situó a su lado, observando la pila de comida chatarra que reposaba sobre la mesa. No se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban hasta que sintió que su brazo rozaba la rodilla de Rachel y le sorprendió que ella no dijera nada al respecto. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba mucho la cercanía._

— _¿A qué hora vendrá Donna?— preguntó Wally para llenar el silencio._

— _No lo sé, ya debería haber llegado— se encogió en hombros Rachel._

 _Extrajo el último dulce y se lo llevó a la boca. Wally observó como la joven mostraba su inconformidad por habérselos terminado y no pudo hacer más que reír._

— _¿Qué?— preguntó Rachel con la mirada aún puesta en el empaque._

— _La próxima vez te traeré dos— comentó el joven sonriendo._

 _Rachel dejo salir un bufido pero una pequeña sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Arrugó el paquete con una mano y sin siquiera ver lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Wally siguió la trayectoria del plástico, pensando que caería lejos de su destino. Cuando el paquete entró sin tocar los bordes del bote, observó a Rachel sin poder esconder su incredulidad._

— _Mis padres siempre insistieron en que practicáramos algún deporte y me metieron a básquet por tres años— confesó la joven con simpleza— no es que sea buena ni que me guste, pero siempre dijeron que tenía buen tiro._

— _Ya lo veremos— la desafió Wally._

 _Rachel lo miró sin comprender. El pelirrojo rápidamente abrió todas las bolsas de frituras, ajeno a la mirada escrutadora de la joven, y vació el contenido en tazones. Regreso junto a ella con las bolsas vacías y arrugadas._

— _No veo porque reafirmar mis palabras mostrándotelo. Si no me quieres creer no es mi problema— dijo Rachel alzando una ceja al ver que le acercaba una bolsa._

— _Te puedo dar algunos motivos— respondió Wally con una sonrisa divertida. Espero a que ella asintiera para continuar— En primer lugar porque es divertido, en segundo para que te distraigas de tu lectura y en tercero…— se detuvo al descubrir que no se le ocurría ningún otro. Las cejas de Rachel se alzaron y la mirada de Wally viajó al cesto. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro y volvió a mirarla— te comprare tres paquetes de dulces la próxima vez._

 _Rachel frunció la boca pensativa. Lanzar basura al cesto no entraba en su lista de diversión y la intrusión de Wally al departamento había sido suficiente distracción pero el tercer motivo en realidad le atraía. En especial por el hecho de que ella nunca encontraba esos dulces y que se evitaría la molestia de ir a la tienda sabiendo que no los tendrían. Asintió y elevó la mano hacia la bolsa. Wally la retiró con rapidez, ampliando su sonrisa, y Rachel lo miró con una mueca._

— _Pero sólo si metes todos._

— _Sólo dámelas._

 _Wally le pasó la primera. Igual que había ocurrido la primera vez, Rachel ni siquiera miró el bote al lanzar el envoltorio. Aunque en su rostro no había ninguna sonrisa, Wally pudo ver un brillo victorioso en la mirada de la joven. Le pasó los otros tres envoltorios, que entraron de la misma forma. Cuando dejo el quinto en la mano de Rachel, ella estaba por lanzarlo cuando se detuvo._

— _Tira tú— dijo pasándoselo— si entra sólo me deberás dos, pero si no lo hace serán cuatro._

 _Fue el turno de Wally para fruncir el ceño. Era bueno jugando básquet por su velocidad, pero no destacaba por tener un buen tiro, erraba la mayoría. Esa era la razón por la que cuando jugaban él se dedicaba a robar el balón y pasarlo a alguien que pudiera encestar._

— _Si Dick compartió contigo algo sobre mí jugando básquet, te juzgaré por ambiciosa— comentó arrugando más la bolsa._

 _De reojo distinguió como la joven se encogía en hombros. Fijó su mirada en el cesto y lanzó como recordaba que le habían indicado. Para su desgracia, la bolsa pegó en uno de los bordes y cayó en el suelo._

— _Tú ganas— dijo con tono abatido y se aproximó para recogerlo— serán cuatro._

— _Que sean tres. Con honestidad, Dick mencionó algo— confesó la joven._

 _Wally emitió una risa. Tiró la bolsa y se volvió para mirarla. Palabras juguetonas de reproche se paseaban por su lengua, pero nunca salieron cuando la observó con atención. Sus ojos ahora se mostraban neutros, sin aparente interés en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una pequeña sonrisa alzaba sus comisuras y la mezcla de ambos le proporcionaba a la joven un algo particular que atrajo a Wally de inmediato._

 _Y a partir de ese momento, ella se plantó de manera permanente en sus pensamientos. Desafortunadamente en ese momento llegaron a la casa Dick y Donna y Rachel no tardó en irse a su habitación con su amiga._

Al revivir esa tarde en su memoria, Wally descubrió que a partir de ahí era que se había enamorado de ella. Expulsó el aire con cierto pesar y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza.

—Creo que no lo sé— mintió. Para él, aquella tarde había sido un momento "especial" entre ellos y no deseaba compartirlo con alguien más— un día la miraba a distancia y me di cuenta de lo diferente que era al resto.

Donna escuchó con atención la manera en que Wally se explayó con las cualidades de su mejor amiga. Le sorprendía notar que el pelirrojo en ningún momento dijo haberse enamorado de la joven por su físico, era su personalidad y modo tan particular para usar el sarcasmo lo que lo había cautivado.

Fueron alrededor de veinte minutos en los que Wally sólo habló de lo que le ocurría cuando estaba frente a Rachel; sus nervios al sentir su mirada violeta y su temor al pensar que podría decir algo estúpido frente a ella. Concluyó admitiendo la cantidad de veces que se había distraído de sus tareas por verla ingresar en la habitación o contemplarla a distancia cuando ella se encontraba leyendo en el sillón.

—Lo peor es que pienso que ella lo sabe—se burló Wally con tristeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Supongo que… no lo sé. Rachel es demasiado inteligente y perceptiva, no creo que no se haya dado cuenta.

—Sí lo es—coincidió Donna—, pero no está al pendiente de si un chico está tras ella. Es una de las pocas en la escuela que no se la pasa esperando que alguien la invite a salir o que mantenga exhaustivas conversaciones sobre romances. No creo que hayamos tenido más de dos conversaciones sobre el género masculino en todo el tiempo que la conozco, lo cual es horrible dado que…

Antes de terminar Donna se mordió la lengua. No deseaba que Wally se enterara de sus sentimientos, aun cuando el chico le hubiera expresado los suyos.

—¿Dado que Donna?

—Nada Wally— respondió— retomando a tu pregunta, no veo porque no puedas acercarte y preguntarle a Rachel si quisiera salir contigo algún día— mientras las palabras apresuradas salían de su boca, Donna hizo ademán de levantarse.

—No pensaras irte sin terminar lo que ibas a decir ¿o sí?— cuestionó Wally sujetándola por el brazo.

Tras un suspiro, Donna regresó a su lugar.

—No te iba a decir nada— el tono inseguro chocó con sus palabras.

—Vamos Donna, somos amigos— la alentó Wally— además te acabo de confesar que estoy enamorado de tu mejor amiga ¿Qué otra prueba de confianza más que esa necesitas?

La joven frunció el ceño.

—En primera, no me lo confesaste yo lo deduje. En segunda, fue por elección propia, yo no te forcé a decirme nada…

—¿Y en tercera?— preguntó Wally con una sonrisa divertida.

—No hay tercera, a esta hora mi imaginación no llega a mucho— dijo con hastió la pelinegra.

—Por favor.

Donna se debatió en su interior. Aquello no se lo había dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Rachel, aunque había obvias razones para eso. Sin embargo no podía negar que la tentación por desahogarse con alguien que la escuchará y comprendiera la seducía.

—Tú ganas— declaró antes de morderse el labio— me pasa algo similar con Dick.

Fue un leve susurro, pero debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos Wally no tuvo dificultades para escucharla.

—¿En serio?— el pelirrojo giró el rostro hacía ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Tan poco creíble es?— le preguntó Donna con una risa carente de diversión y encogiéndose en hombros antes de llevarse otra galleta a la boca.

—Supongo que no— respondió Wally volviendo su mirada al techo—, además no soy quien para sorprenderme.

Donna emitió un sonido con la boca para expresar que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Desde hace mucho que te gusta?— preguntó con notoria curiosidad Wally.

No era que estuviera entusiasmado por tener esa conversación, pero saber que Donna estaba en una situación similar le hacia sentirse mejor.

—Hace algunos meses, así que supongo que sí— respondió.

 _Botó el balón un par de veces antes de girarlo entre sus manos en un extraño ritual. Después lo lanzó y golpeó con la palma con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio que el balón cruzaba la red y caía dentro de la cancha. Por fin había logrado sacar por arriba. Lamentablemente nadie la había visto. Ese pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa se extinguiera. Atravesó corriendo la pequeña cancha de voleibol para buscar el balón._

 _Lo encontró detrás de unos arbustos. Se inclinó para recogerlo y regresó a la cancha. Pensaba que ya era tiempo de quitar la red y regresarla a su entrenador, pero quiso intentar una vez más. Repitió su pequeño rito y golpeó la pelota con la misma fuerza. Lamentablemente la pelota no pasó la red. Rebotó en ella y, por la fuerza que llevaba, se dirigió a Donna con velocidad. La pelinegra, en lugar de atraparla, se agachó y sintió como le rozaba la parte superior de la cabeza._

 _Milésimas de segundos después, el sonido de algo caer la hizo erguirse con la misa rapidez y voltear. Dick estaba a metros detrás de ella y sostenía la pelota con ambas manos._

— _Buenos reflejos— la felicitó antes de lanzarle el balón._

— _Creo que los tuyos son mejores— dijo atrapando la pelota y mirando su mochila en el suelo._

 _No le fue difícil deducir que Dick llevaba la mochila en el hombro y la había soltado para atrapar el balón en el instante en que ella se había agachado._

— _¿Intentando sacar por arriba?— preguntó alzando una ceja y recogiendo la mochila. Donna asintió— ¿por fin lo conseguiste?_

 _Frunció el ceño antes de responder._

— _Sólo una vez, lo volví a intentar pero ya viste los resultados— se apoyó el balón en la cadera y lo miró recelosa— ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo?_

 _Dick se rió suavemente._

— _Lo acabo de ver— Donna percibió el hincapié en su tono— y Rachel mencionó que todavía no podías._

— _¿Hablas con tu hermana sobre mí?— preguntó Donna alzando una de las cejas y descansando su peso sobre un pie._

— _Sólo porque el otro día la vi de mal humor porque no llegabas y tenían examen— respondió Dick con simpleza— me dijo que te quedabas después de las prácticas._

— _Sí, tiende a molestarse por mi falta de puntualidad— dijo Donna encogiéndose en hombros._

 _Dick esbozó una sonrisa._

— _Suerte para ti que no sea vengativa, sino ya te habría hecho algo mientras duermes— bromeó el joven._

 _Donna negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir un bufido y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a ver esa faceta bromista en Richard, por lo general lo veía como un estudiante concentrado y apasionado de los deportes._

— _¿Quieres ayuda?— preguntó Dick luego que el silencio se extendió entre ambos._

— _¿Sabes jugar?— preguntó Donna sin poder esconder la sorpresa en su rostro._

 _Dick no la miraba. Se había encaminado hacía donde estaba la mochila de Donna y la enorme bolsa con el resto de los balones. Dejo sus cosas junto a las de ella y se dirigió hacia ella._

— _Me defiendo… además creo que puedo sacar mejor que tú._

 _La joven no reaccionó bien ante su broma y le arrojó el balón con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. Dick dejo salir una risa presumida al atrapar el balón. Se colocó a un lado de ella y repitió sus movimientos para sacar. Por un instante Donna rezó para que el balón no cruzara la red y no pudo ocultar el descontento en su rostro cuando el balón rebotó del otro lado._

 _Una nueva risa salió de Dick al ver su expresión antes de correr por el balón. Regresó en cuestión de segundos y observó divertido como la joven, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le dedicaba la misma mirada recelosa que minutos antes._

— _No es tan difícil— dijo de una manera más amable pasándole la pelota._

 _Donna descruzó los brazos y suavizó su expresión al tomar el balón. Dick se ubicó de nuevo junto a ella._

— _Párate con mayor firmeza, arroja el balón un poco más arriba, gira un poco más el torso y emplea toda la fuerza que tengas._

 _Mientras decía todo eso, fingía sacar para demostrarle cómo hacerlo. Donna lo observó sin hacer ningún comentario. Asintió y trato de imitar los movimientos del joven. Con sólo imitar su postura, ya sentía la inseguridad recorrerla y eso se veía reflejado en sus movimientos. Dick pareció notarlo y antes de que ella lanzara el balón, se colocó detrás suyo._

 _La cercanía entre ambos generó que la incomodidad en Donna aumentara y se quedará rígida mientras toda la sangre le subía al rostro. Por suerte, él no reparó en ese detalle. Puso sus manos sobre la cadera de la joven y la obligó a girarse levemente. Después rodeó sus brazos y la tomó por las muñecas. Hizo los mismos movimientos que él había hecho, incluso lanzó la pelota y la golpeó con la mano de Donna._

 _Hubiera sido un buen saque de no ser porque ella se encontrara demasiado nerviosa con la posición. El balón no se elevó suficiente, botó unos cuantos metros frente a ellos y rebotó en la red. Dick la soltó para ir por él y no pudo ver como ella sacudía la cabeza para borrar el sonrojo y se erguía con rapidez._

— _Inténtalo otra vez, pero haz lo que te dije— dijo Dick regresando a su lado y pasándole el balón._

 _Nuevamente Donna lo tomó sin decir nada, temía que en su voz se delatarán sus nervios. Hizo exactamente lo que él le había dicho y, para su sorpresa, cuando golpeó el balón este paso encima de la red._

 _La alegría y el orgullo que la invadieron en ese momento provocaron que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciera por completo._

— _¡Sí!— exclamó antes de girarse y abrazar al joven con euforia._

 _Dick se extrañó por su reacción, pero la estrechó entre sus brazos con el mismo gusto e incluso la levantó un poco del suelo. Cuando los pies de Donna volvieron a tocar el piso, reparó en lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos sin recordar en que momento los había cerrado y se apartó con cierta brusquedad de él. Dick la soltó con la misma confusión y la miró alzando una ceja divertido._

— _Lo siento creo que exagere— dijo Donna con la mirada baja para evitar que él viera su nuevo sonrojo. Se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja—, pero gracias._

 _Dick sacudió la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa._

— _Descuida, también me entusiasmo cuando consigo hacer las cosas la primera vez— dijo restándole importancia al asunto._

 _Donna quiso corregirlo diciendo que era la segunda vez, pero unas gotas que cayeron en su rostro la interrumpieron. Ambos contemplaron el cielo y descubrieron que estaban bajo un enorme nubarrón gris oscuro. Bajaron la mirada cuando las gotas comenzaron a volverse más constantes._

— _Demonios— masculló Donna y corrió a desatar la red._

 _Dick se apresuró a ir por el balón. Regresó a tiempo para ayudarle a desatar el otro extremo de la red y, entre los dos, la enrollaron rápidamente. Antes de que Donna la tomara, Dick se la metió bajo el brazo._

— _Ve con Rachel— dijo— yo llevare la red y los balones. Tenía que ver al entrenador de todas maneras._

— _¿Quieres que me lleve tu mochila?— se ofreció Donna al pensar en las dificultades que podría tener al cargar todas las cosas._

 _Dick sólo asintió y echó a correr por los balones. Cuando Donna lo alcanzó para tomar ambas mochilas, el chico apenas si le dirigió una mirada antes de echarse la bolsa de balones sobre la espalda y salir disparado. Donna se colgó ambas mochilas, se disponía a emprender una carrera cuando volvió la vista y divisó a Dick correr bajo la lluvia. Lo contempló por unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia el departamento._

 _Lo que restó del día estuvo pensando en él y eso le valió algunos regaños de Rachel por su falta de concentración. En más de una ocasión quiso contarle a la pelinegra lo que le pasaba, pero hasta la fecha había desistido de ello. No se sentía capaz de contarle a su mejor amiga que había dejado de ver a su hermano como el pretensioso, engreído y mujeriego que le había parecido cuando recién se conocieron. Porque después de ese día, empezó a verlo con nuevos ojos, notando la cantidad de cualidades que tenía. Y pasadas algunas semanas, Donna comprendió, después de los múltiples cosquilleos en el estómago cuando él posaba sus ojos azules en ella y le sonreía, que se había enamorado de él._

El sonido de Wally escarbando en el paquete para alcanzar la última galleta la trajo a la realidad. Sintió el calor de sus mejillas y agradeció que la oscuridad, aunque no muy profunda, impidiera que el pelirrojo notara su sonrojo. Sacudió la cabeza y, por unos segundos, consideró contarle sobre aquella tarde pero se decidió por no hacerlo. Temía que Wally hiciera algún comentario sobre lo cliché de la situación, porque incluso ella lo consideraba como algo típico.

—Vaya— Wally expulsó la palabra junto con una gran bocanada de aire— ¿quién diría que teníamos más en común de lo que pensábamos?

—Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza— respondió Donna y bebió un poco de leche— te lo juro.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso generó algo de gracia en los dos y se encontraron riéndose juntos como viejos amigos. Al terminar, Donna fijó su mirada en el reloj. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la hora.

—¿Ya son las 4:00?— preguntó con incredulidad— lo mejor será que me vaya. Dentro de unas horas voy a resentir el cansancio.

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón. Wally la observó ir a guardar el cartón de leche, tirar el paquete vacío de galletas y regresar con él.

—Bueno… fue divertido— admitió.

Wally se rió por lo bajo.

—Lo fue— reconoció— deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

—En realidad… no suena mal— dijo Donna más para si misma—, pero la próxima vez me toca la última galleta.

Wally lo aceptó con una pequeña risa y observó como la silueta de Donna se perdía en el pasillo. Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y se estiró en el sillón. El sueño no tardó en golpearlo y sucumbió a él con felicidad al notar lo bien que se sentía por haber hablado con alguien sobre Rachel.

Por la mañana, cuando el olor del café le invadió los pulmones sintió un enorme cansancio apropiarse de su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando que la pesadez desapareciera de sus ojos. Cuando por fin pudo mantener ambos ojos abiertos, decidió levantarse. De un salto se puso de pie y se tronó la espalda al estirarse. Sus ojos viajaron con rapidez hacía la cocina y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que Rachel estaba ahí.

Tenía la mirada pérdida en un enorme libro y Wally no estuvo seguro de si la joven lo había visto o no. Se acercó un poco y notó que Rachel agarraba el mango de una taza mientras que una segunda reposaba cerca del libro.

—Hola Rachel— saludó con alegría.

Ni siquiera le importó lo pastosa que sonaba su voz al ver que Rachel dejaba el libro de lado, tomaba la segunda taza y se la pasaba respondiendo su saludo. Wally le dio un largo sorbo, no tenía azúcar ni crema por lo que el sabor amargo le recorrió toda la garganta haciendo que una mueca se presentara en su cara.

—Si recuerdas que sólo te sirvo el café ¿verdad? No tiene ni crema ni azúcar— comentó la joven extrañada de ver que Wally continuaba dando sorbos.

—Sí— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero no pude dormir y creo que será mejor si lo tomó solo— dijo empinándose la taza para acabársela— gracias.

Rachel asintió y lo observó acercarse al lavadero para lavar la taza. Sus ojos querían volver a centrarse en el libro, pero no consiguió apartar la mirada del joven hasta que él se dio la vuelta y la observó confundido.

—¿Donna aún no se levanta?— preguntó para llenar el silencio.

Rachel pareció salir de un trance, sacudió la cabeza y posó la mirada en el libro.

—Se fue hace rato— dijo dando la vuelta a la página— se le hacía tarde para un juego o algo así.

Wally asintió. Se apartó del fregadero y se dirigió al sillón para recoger. No hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Wally sentía enormes deseos por mantener una conversación con ella, pero no deseaba fastidiarla en su momento de lectura. Cuando terminó de recoger, tomó de otro sillón un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño en silencio. Regresó cambiado a la habitación y metió su improvisada pijama dentro de la mochila. Se la colgó en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nos vemos Rachel— dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Adiós Wally, ten buen día.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de Wally, Rachel sintió su rostro enrojecer y se mordió la lengua. No podía creer que en realidad había dicho eso y se consoló pensando que tal vez él no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Ten buen día?— se burló una voz desde el pasillo. Rachel apartó los ojos de la puerta y observó a su hermano mayor recargado en la pared del pasillo con una expresión divertida en el rostro— ¿desde cuándo le dedicas palabras tan lindas a Wallace?— la diversión no abandonó su rostro cuando se acercó a la cocina. Abrió unas de las gavetas y sacó una taza para servirse un poco de café— ¿acaso sientes lo mismo por él?

—Cierra la boca Dick— dijo con fastidió la pelinegra— ¿tanto te gustó escuchar escondido que ahora también me espías a mí?

Dick revolvió un poco de azúcar en el café.

—Oye tú fuiste la que llegó primero. Yo sólo te secundaba— se defendió.

—Claro, lo que te haga dormir mejor— expresó Rachel rodando los ojos y centrándose de nuevo en el libro.

Dick dejó la taza en la mesa. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche.

—¿Debería tirarlo ahora que sé que esos dos beben directo de él?— preguntó sacudiendo el cartón— bueno tampoco es como que haya mucho que tirar. No dejaron casi nada.

Rachel elevó la mirada y observó que su hermano miraba algo confundido la leche. No era un desquiciado por la limpieza, pero tampoco era muy fanático de beber del mismo lugar de donde habían bebido otras personas.

—Sólo sírvete. No es que te vayas a morir por un par de gérmenes— dijo Rachel.

No muy convencido, Dick vertió un poco de leche en la taza y volvió a guardar el empaque en el refrigerador.

—¿Has pensando en lo que pasó anoche?— preguntó adoptando un tono serio.

Rachel suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Un poco ¿tú?

—Más de lo que me gustaría— admitió revolviendo el café.

—¿Te gusta Donna?— preguntó Rachel con un deje de interés.

Dick lo pensó por unos minutos. La pelinegra le había parecido atractiva desde el primer día en que la había visto, pero después de ver que era la amiga más cercana de Rachel no había vuelto a pensar en ella… hasta aquella noche. Cuando la escuchó admitir que tenía sentimientos por él, algo había comenzado a ocurrir en su interior, y al acostarse, la tarde que había estado en las canchas con Donna se había presentado en su memoria. En aquel momento no lo había notado, pero al recordarlo se daba cuenta que no le había desagradado tenerla entre sus brazos. En realidad le había gustado bastante, especialmente cuando había sido ella quien había saltado sobre él.

—Creo que sí— se sorprendió diciendo Dick antes de beber café— me agrada cuando está por aquí. Disfrutó de conversar con ella además de que me atrae que no sea como el resto de las chicas que sólo quieren salir de fiesta. Es inteligente, divertida, dedicada, estudiosa y en realidad es bastante linda— sólo hasta que dijo las virtudes de la pelinegra en voz alta se dio cuenta que en realidad le gustaba su forma de ser— además está el hecho de que se lleva bien contigo. Ninguna de mis novias te ha caído bien.

Rachel se encogió en hombros. No era verdad que ninguna de las novias de su hermano le hubiera agradado, simplemente diferían en gustos y odiaba que siempre quisieran arrastrarla a lugares donde no quería ir a conocer gente que no deseaba conocer.

—¿Y tú qué?— preguntó Dick fijando la mirada en su hermana— ¿sientes algo por Wally?

Rachel tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder. No lo sabía con exactitud. Expulsó el aire sin saber que contestar y dirigió una mirada confusa a su hermano. Quería admitir que no lo sabía, pero el reloj detrás de la cabeza de Richard capturó su atención.

—¡Demonios! Llegaré tarde— dijo levantándose de un salto del asiento y corriendo a su habitación.

—Buena manera de evadir la pregunta— gritó Dick desde la mesa. Se giró en el asiento para ver el reloj y frunció el ceño.

Escuchó los pasos de Rachel acercarse y volvió su atención a ella. Rachel se colgó la mochila mientras corría hacia la puerta.

—Hasta luego— se despidió.

—"Ten buen día"— respondió Richard y sonrió al escuchar la maldición que le lanzó su hermana.

Se terminó el café de un trago y se levantó. Tomó su taza y la que había utilizado Rachel y lavó ambas. Al terminar se recargó en la barra y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus clases habían sido suspendidas ese día, así que no tenía nada importante que hacer. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo al reloj y un gesto pensativo apareció en su rostro.

—Puede que aún alcance a llegar— murmuró para si mismo.

Se separó de la barra y camino a la entrada. Tomó sus llaves, salió del apartamento y cerró a sus espaldas.

….

Los nervios la invadieron cuando tuvieron que cambiar de posiciones. Le tocaba hacer el saque y era el punto final. Si lo marcaba ganaban, pero si fallaba regalaba el punto y el saque.

Mientras retrocedía para quedar detrás de la línea tuvo que limpiarse el sudor de las manos en los shorts. Después de quedar detrás de la línea, botó el balón, lo giró entre las manos y se acomodó para sacar por abajo. Pero antes de que lanzara la pelota sus dedos cosquillearon y decidió que era tiempo de sacar por arriba. Por la plática con Wally, las instrucciones de Dick estaban frescas en su memoria y no le costó seguirlas. Antes de aventar el balón, pensó en lo bien que se había sentido aquella tarde con Dick y eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba. Arrojó el balón y le pegó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Le pareció que la pelota viajaba en cámara lenta y por eso no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver que el balón pasaba centímetros arriba de la red y las del equipo contrario no devolvían el golpe. El grito de victoria de sus compañeras le llenó los oídos y le hizo comprender que había hecho el punto ganador. Sus compañeras la rodearon para felicitarla, pero pronto se apartaron mirando detrás de ella con enormes sonrisas.

Donna volteó y vio a Dick sonriéndole a escasos metros de distancia. La euforia de nuevo le nubló la mente y se lanzó a sus brazos para celebrar. Esta vez, Dick estaba preparado para esa reacción y atrapó a la joven para después darle un par de vueltas en el aire. La dejó en el suelo y sintió como ella retrocedía igual que la primera vez, sólo que ahora no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos y no se alejó tanto por lo que él continuaba sosteniéndola por los brazos.

—Gracias Dick, no hubiera…

El pelinegro no la dejo terminar. La atrajo hacia si y, antes de que Donna reaccionara, unió sus labios con los de ella. Donna no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos y hasta que se convenció de que eso no era producto de su falta de sueño fue que correspondió el beso. Sus ojos se cerraron y rodeó el cuello de Dick, sintiendo como el joven la asía por la cintura para mantenerla cerca.

Cuando se separaron, una expresión confusa adornaba las facciones de Donna.

—¿Qué…? ¿Eso porque?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te escuche hablando con Wally anoche— confesó Dick. Rió al notar que el rostro de ella enrojecía con rapidez y se reprochó el nunca haberse dado cuenta de lo bella que se veía sonrojada— también me has gustado desde hace tiempo— dijo en un susurró apartándole los mechones de la cara.

Nuevamente antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, Dick depositó un beso en sus labios antes de soltarla para permitirle ir a celebrar con su equipo.

….

Todo el camino a casa fue reprochándose su falta de concentración en el examen. No había conseguido acabarlo, ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad cuando el amigo de su hermano decidió presentarse en su mente e impedirle continuar con las preguntas. Sólo hasta que escuchó que el profesor indicaba que el tiempo se había terminado regresó a la realidad. Y al bajar la mirada y descubrir que la mayoría de su prueba estaba en blanco, no pudo hacer más que maldecirse internamente por no haber regresado a su habitación en la noche al escuchar que Wally y Donna tenían una conversación.

Cuando llegó al departamento, vio a la razón de su baja nota sentado en el escalón. Sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de descargar su mal genio sobre él, pero cuando el chico alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una cálida mirada acompañada de una tierna sonrisa no pudo. Su rabia se evaporó en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Suspiró y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no estas adentro Wally?— preguntó acortando la distancia.

—No hay nadie— respondió él con simpleza.

Rachel asintió y rebuscó en su mochila. Al no encontrar las llaves, se tanteó los bolsillos y frunció el ceño. Recordó que en la mañana por ir con tanta prisa no había tomado sus llaves. Se reprochó mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza. Se sentó a un lado de Wally y dejó la mochila a sus pies.

El pelirrojo no tuvo que preguntar que le ocurría, lo había comprendido cuando una expresión de frustración cruzó por el rostro de Rachel. Dirigió la atención a su mochila, abrió una de las bolsas y sacó el paquete de dulces.

—Toma, por tu expresión creo que los necesitas— dijo tendiéndoselos a Rachel.

Ella miró las gomitas y una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en sus labios antes de tomarlos. Wally asintió y volvió a posar la mirada hacia enfrente. Rachel observó los dulces y se mordió el labio inferior. Ignoraba como era que lo intuía, pero parecía que Wally siempre tenía unos a la mano cuando ella se sentía mal o cansada. Si analizaba las cosas con claridad, no recordaba haber estado un día de malas y que él no tuviera unos dulces cerca para dárselos. Lo que no conseguía saber era si había mostrado gratitud por ese pequeño detalle.

—Gracias Wally— dijo tras unos minutos en silencio.

Él se volvió confundido hacia ella y notó que la incomodidad surcaba su rostro.

—No hay de que Rachel— respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No Wally. Gracias de verdad— dijo atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos— me preguntó cómo lo haces, pero siempre que tengo un pésimo día apareces con una sonrisa… y con esto— dijo levantando un poco el paquete— Sin que me dé cuenta me quitas el mal humor en instantes… y no creo habértelo agradecido nunca.

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Wally. Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Rachel y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

—De nada Rachel.

Impulsada por algo que no comprendió, Rachel se acercó y besó la mejilla de Wally. Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo ante el contacto. Rachel se apartó un poco para mirarlo. Un sonrojo se extendía por todas sus mejillas y Wally sonrió al saber que era la primera vez que la veía ruborizada. Rachel mantuvo la cercanía y lentamente le correspondió la sonrisa.

Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad igual, Wally colocó la mano libre en la mejilla de la joven y la atrajo hacia él. Una enorme dicha lo llenó por dentro al sentir que Rachel se acercaba por si misma y lo besaba. Apartó la mano de su rodilla y le rodeó la cintura para romper la distancia. Rachel sintió un agradable calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y envolvió el cuello de Wally con sus brazos.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta que también te quería— dijo la joven cuando se separaron.

Wally rió suavemente, le estrechó la cintura y le besó la frente. No hizo falta que le preguntará como sabía de sus sentimientos, lo había intuido por su extraño comportamiento en la mañana y su inusual despedida. El llevarle los dulces sólo había sido un intento por hacerla confesar que había escuchado su plática con Donna y se regodeo silenciosamente al saber que había resultado mejor de lo esperado.

Ambos alzaron la mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y descubrieron que Dick y Donna se acercaban. Les fue fácil saber que algo similar había ocurrido entre ellos al ver que Dick tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Donna y venían riendo.

—De acuerdo sólo tengo algo que decir— dijo Dick cuando estaban más cerca—, a partir de ahora se compran su propio cartón de leche.

Fin.

 **En realidad que quedó más largo de lo que pensé, al principio tenía planeado que se quedará en el momento en que Donna se iba a dormir y Wally se quedaba solo pero simplemente no me pude detener. Espero que les haya gustado la manera en que se resolvieron las cosas.**

 **Y no sé ustedes, pero siempre me pareció que si Donna practicara un deporte (porque la veo como alguien activa) sería voleibol, aunque me gustaría saber si la ven haciendo algún otro ejercicio o solamente sentada tirando flojera.**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí y muchos saludos. Ojalá decidan dejar un comentario para saber que les pareció (también si ven algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber, se los agradeceré enormemente).**


End file.
